l'arte di amare
by Gaby34355
Summary: -Mi sueño es...viajar por todo el mundo, conocer nuevos lugares y disfrutar de la vida allá afuera.- -Él murió en el campo de batalla.- -Eres tan injusto...- -¿Quieres que tu amado vuelva a la vida...? Yo lo puedo hacer.-


**ALREDEDOR DE MI AMADO**

* * *

Entre los árboles de un inmenso bosque se encontraba una muchacha parada con los ojos y puños cerrados. La noche la acompañaba y la luna iluminaba su perfil como si estuviera creando un escenario natural solo para ella.

Unos momentos después la chica tomó un poco de aire, relajó sus puños, los llevó hacia su pecho y comenzó a cantar seguida por el movimiento de las hojas.

**_Intorno all' idol mio…_**

La voz de la chica era dulce pero nostálgica y solitaria en aquel escenario.

_**…spirate pur, spirate, Aure, Aure soavi e grate…**_

En su mente se formó una imagen. La imagen del aire resoplando suavemente haciendo agitar el cabello azabache de un joven.

_**…E nelle guancie elette…**_

Después el viento bajaba delicadamente hacia sus mejillas dejándolas más heladas de lo que estaban anteriormente.

_**…Baciatelo per me…**_

En ese momento la chica deseaba besar nuevamente sus frías pero suaves mejillas una vez más.

_**…Cortesi, cortesi aurette!**_

Sin embargo ella conmemoraría la imagen en su memoria para siempre.

Recordó una vez más lo obstinado, introvertido y misterioso que era siempre aquel chico. Aunque en ocasiones sorprendía a los demás por sus actos de generosidad y valerosidad tanto en el campo de batalla como en la vida diaria; esa era su personalidad. Sonrió nostálgicamente y siguió cantando.

**_Al mio ben, che riposa…_**

Ese día cuando varias unidades del ejército llegaron, ella pensó con alegría que él había regresado; sin embargo no lo vio por ninguna parte y nunca lo vería de nuevo.

_**…Su l'ali della quiete…**_

Le dijeron que él había tenido una muerte instantánea y que no sufrió, hecho que la joven anhela que sea verdad.

_**…Grati, grati sogni assistete…**_

La joven anhela que ahora él logre mirarla desde el cielo, que posea alas escarlata ya que era el color preferido de él. Que tenga paz y tranquilidad, que goce de salud y amor en el lugar donde se encuentre. Y tal vez que encuentre felicidad en otra persona…

_**…E il mio racchiuso ardore…**_

Pese a los sentimientos de tristeza y desdicha que sentía en esos momentos no podía dejar que él se preocupara por ella y que no descansara en paz en el más allá; debía dejarlo ir.

_**…Svelate gli per me…**_

Tal vez sería el último adiós para los dos, no obstante ella jamás lo borraría de su corazón. Algo que a la larga resultaría como un mortal veneno para su corazón pero que tercamente ella aceptaría de todos modos.

_**…O larve, o larve d'amore!**_

Debía aceptarlo. Ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él, algo que nunca volverá a suceder en toda su vida; pero no es algo que ella maldice sino que agradece fervientemente dado que fue una de las evidencias de que él entró en su vida, algo que él dejó para ella y que atesorará hasta la eternidad.

La joven terminó de cantar; miró al suelo durante unos segundos pero alzó la vista inmediatamente. Se asombró. En el cielo brillaba la luna llena como tal día en el cual él pidió su mano en matrimonio.

La chica rió durante unos segundos pero al instante lágrimas resbalaban por sus pómulos sin cesar.

-Eres tan injusto, Natsume…-

Continuará…

_Gaby34355 no posee la historia Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes, originalmente por Tachibana Higuchi._

* * *

**Comentarios de autora:**

…Bueno 7.7…NO ME MATEN XDDD…pronto pasarán cosas buenas U.U…no desconfíen de mi persona 7.7…¡Todo pasará :D! Jajajajajajaja…sé que eso no les alegrará el día 7.7…pero bueno…CONFÍEN EN MÍ no les haré sufrir tanto como Tachibana :D (Que consuelo…) No tengo nada contra esa mujer, pero….¡Pero! ¡Natsume no puede morir! ¡No lo acepto! Por eso cree este fic 7.7…XDDD (¿Qué irónico, no -.-?)

Pueda que suba capítulos cada viernes pero seguramente, SEGURAMENTE los domingos :D. Actualmente no tengo tanto tiempo como antes (¡Oh, santos y SANTOS deberes!)

Bueno espero sus comentarios ^.^ (Raios como extrañaba fanfiction :'D) ¡VOLVI QUERIDOS ESCASOS FANS! *cri* *cri* Últimamente me siento forever alone ._. ¿Por qué será?

Espero que les haya gustado :D (El inicio 7.7…)

Y gracias de antemano a los que pongan reviews …

Nos leemos ;)

Pdta. Por si acaso la letra de la canción es de origen italiano, no un lenguaje inventado mío :D (¿Desde cuándo tienes un lenguaje inventado por ti O.O?) *cof* *cof* Adieu *cof* *cof*


End file.
